


Time Off

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Feels, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The fans are complaining that they don't see much of Jared and Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Backstage [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/452725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Time Off

Jared scrolled through his phone, stopping now and then to read the occasional post.

“People are complaining they haven’t seen us out and about,” he hummed, looking up as Jensen strolled into the room.  
“Isn’t that the whole point?” Jensen snorted. “We wanted some privacy, just the two of us. If it doesn’t sit well with some, too bad.”  
Jared sighed. “Yeah, I know but I hate to disappoint the fans.”

Jensen flopped down onto the couch at his lover’s side. “Hey, after fifteen years in the public eye, I’m thinking we’re due some ‘we’ time. And you know how I like to ‘we’ in private.”  
Leaning forward to brush Jared’s lips, before drawing back with a caress to his cheek, Jensen added. “Anyway, they don’t have much longer to wait to set eyes on us again. In a couple of weeks, we’ll be back up in Vancouver and we’ll make sure to give the fans plenty of together pics.”

“Are you looking forward to getting back in front of the cameras?”  
Jensen shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I’m ready to do some work. We’ve still got two episodes to film and I want to concentrate on giving Dean my best shot, even if I’m not okay with the finale.”

“Maybe the writes have changed their minds and amended it, “ Jared said.  
“If so, we should have got the updated scripts, which we haven’t.”

“You know, “ Jared added. “I didn’t think it would make me feel quite so bad ending Supernatural. I was sure that having all this time off would’ve made me happier. Instead the nearer the final scene, the sadder I feel. It’s as if I’m cutting off an arm or a leg.”

“Oh, come on, dude,” Jensen grinned, pulling the younger man into his arms. “You’ve got a whole new show lined up. Riding horses and kicking ass. What more could you ask for?”  
“Jensen Ackles, “ Jared shot back, his face burrowed in Jensen’s shoulder. “You won’t be there," he said sorrowfully.  
“I’ll always be there, “ Jensen soothed, “if not physically, in spirit. Then you’ll probably forget all about me when you’re surrounded by new people who treat you right.”

“If I didn’t think you were joking, I’d kick your ass,” Jared’s muffled voice threatened, “but I know you’re hands down the most jealous guy I’ve ever had to deal with, so you’ll probably end up following me around like a stalker.”

“Well, I might not have the time,” Jensen replied, lifting Jared’s head and gracing him with a chuckle. “I’ve been offered the lead in an upcoming show. I just got the confirmation.”  
Jared’s face lit up with delight. “Jen. Really? What? Where?” he asked enthusiastically.

“I’m keeping it for later, “ Jensen grinned. “After you’ve applied some persuasion to certain parts of my body.”  
“Using blackmail is against all the laws of love, “Jared scowled, getting to his feet and pulling Jensen up too. “But this time I’m going to let you off lightly. Come on, dude. The bedroom awaits. Then you spill all.”

Jensen let himself be dragged into the bedroom, smiling so hard that his jaw was beginning to ache!


End file.
